


Home Dry (Podfic)

by auroreanrave, Werelibrarian



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelibrarian/pseuds/Werelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The podfic.</p><p>Original fic summary: "Just a little future fic where everything's rose tinted and nothing hurts. Except Matt's ribs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Dry (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home and Dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465943) by [Werelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelibrarian/pseuds/Werelibrarian). 



> Hi guys. Just a quick podfic given that it's been a few months since my last one. I loved this sweet work from Werelibrarian as I plough my way through Daredevil Season Two. Matt/Foggy is my jam, so domesticity and Frank being adorable is catnip for me. Hope you guys like it!

Podfic of 'Home Dry' by Werelibrarian

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/ikfcr/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BHome%2BDry%2B-%2BWerelibrarian.mp3) (5.59MBs)

 **Length** : 06:06


End file.
